


Having a Merry Little Christmas

by NanixErka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Far From Home?, Fluff, Gen, Harley Keener (Mentioned) - Freeform, Irondad, Irondad Secret Santa 2019, Misunderstandings, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), don't know her, ironfam, so much fluffiness - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: IronDad Secret Santa 2019Details::Giftee Tumblr URL: starktowrPrompt 3: Peter and Morgan getting close!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Iron Dad Secret Santa 2019





	Having a Merry Little Christmas

Twas the first Christmas Eve, after the “Blip”, 

And Tony Stark - savior of the universe, hero to all…... spent most of the day helping Pepper with meal prep. When he wasn't he was wringing his hands together, watching through the windows for any sign of a car bringing Peter back to the house. Pepper kept telling him that he shouldn't keep looking up there, claiming he looked “like a sad puppy” 

Didn’t really matter that he’d been there barely two weeks prior. 

The metal on flesh feeling of his new limb was still foreign, whenever the hands touched, but if it allowed him to firmly hold his baby girl, to grasp at his wives hands and to hug <s>his son</s> Peter with all the love he could muster, he’d get used to it. 

At 4:47 PM (Of course Tony was watching the clock) a sedan pulled up into their “driveway”, and out popped Happy, May, and one excitable Peter, dressed in a hideous green sweater covered in LED lights. His smiled beamed at Tony from the window and he waved once he noticed him. 

As if the man couldn’t be happier. 

He looked back into the house, where Morgan was watching the Charlie Brown Christmas Special, and his fluttering chest sobered a bit. 

Morgan had been… distant wasn’t the right word. Perhaps “not receptive”? To Peter entering the circle of people her dad knew. She was never mean to him, but she seemed to go out of her way to not interact with him.

Not super concerning, but she’d been more receptive when meeting Harley than meeting Peter, and her own father just couldn’t figure out why. 

As the Parkers entered the home (the door was always unlocked), Peter practically jumped into the room.

“Merry Christmas!!” He shouted gleefully 

Pepper laughed “Merry Christmas, Peter” She greeted “I love your sweater” 

“Don’t encourage him” Tony chided “But Merry Christmas Pete, May, Hap” He greeted one by one. May greeted him back, before headed right into the kitchen - holding what looked like an appetizer in her hands

Morgan turned her head and squealed when Happy greeted Tony. “Happy!” The tot ran and jumped into her uncles arms 

“Hey there, lil' Morgan” The man grunted slightly, He wasn’t getting any younger, that was for sure. “Merry Christmas” 

The child giggled a bit. 

“Hey Morgan” Peter greeted, his smile toned down a little, his volume also softer. 

The little girl looked at him, and hid her head in her uncle’s shoulder before muttering “Hi” 

“Merry Christmas” Peter continued, hoping to get a little more conversation out of her, but she just turned her head away. 

Tony could see the disappointment in the boys eyes, but he also saw him brush it off, and he turned back to Tony and Pepper “So, uh, the kitchen smells like someone smacked me with nutmeg, I love it.”

“Yeah, I might have gotten a little overzealous with the eggnog.” Tony admitted “Want to help Pepper with setting the table?” He offered. Peter nodded enthusiastically, smiling at Pepper and waving before looking back at Tony and grabbing the man in a tight hug. 

... Sometimes, Tony forgot just how real this all was. Peter wasn’t just a memory this year. He was _here_. Physically squeezing him, was the boy he’d nearly died for. 

He hugged the boy back, his metal arm perhaps holding him a little too tight. 

“Go help Pep, I’ll be with you guys in a minute” 

Peter nodded against his chest, letting go and giving him a grin before walking into the kitchen. 

Tony looked over at Happy, who was already looking slightly winded at holding the squirming girl, and reached out “Come on Hap, gimmie Madame President, I gotta chit chat with ‘er” He grabbed Morgan, who clung to him immediately “We’ll be right back” 

He walked over to the living room, and sat himself down with Morgan in his lap “Hey there Maguna, how are you feelin'?” 

“Good” she answered, looking away at him, reaching for one of her toys on the sofa 

“Why didn’t you wish Peter a Merry Christmas?” He asked, getting to the point 

“... I ‘unno” she responded, looking at her toy. 

“I think you do, but you don’t wanna tell me cause it’ll sound mean” Tony guessed. 

Morgan just pouted more - bingo. 

“Come on Morg, tell me what’s wrong” He bounced the girl on his knee “Pleeease?” 

“..... He makes you cry a lot” Morgan reasoned. 

Well, he wasn’t expecting that answer “He… makes me cry?” 

She nodded. “Like…. When you saw him once you got home you… you cried a lo’” 

“Well, Morg-” 

“An’ like ev’ry time he’s here ya get all quiet and ya look sad an i don’ understand why he keeps coming” She further tried to reason, starting to look a little frightened - as if she was gonna start a mild tantrum. 

“No, no Morgan, my crying is _happy_ crying, I promise” 

“Happy crying?” She asked, 

“Yeah, baby… Remember those photos in the kitchen. The one that made me sad?” 

She nodded 

“Those pictures are him, Morgs. He was gone, now he’s back, and it makes me so happy I cry sometimes” He explained, though it felt like an understatement to say that he was "so happy" that Peter was back. 

She was connecting dots in her head. He could see her putting things together, gave her time to connect. Suddenly her eyes widen 

“... Y’mean he’s my bruder!” She nearly shouted “i’been so mean to my bruder!” 

She seemed nearly devastated. Tony's face twisted in confusion “Wait, what?” 

“You said a while ago tha' the boy in the pic’ures was your firs’ kid! He’s by broder!” 

_Oooh, that’s where she got that from. _

“... Yup. Yeah, I did say that” he recalled “But Morg, listen to me-” 

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” 

“... I dunno” was all he got from her. 

The man sighed “Well, Madame, you need to tell me this kinda thing next time, okay?” 

She nodded 

“Now, what are you gonna do now, Morg?” 

“... Say sorry?” 

“I don’t think you need to” He attempted to placate “I think you just need to be nice, okay?” 

His beautiful, smart, silly daughter nodded with seriousness and he grabbed at her sides, tickling her and getting a high pitched giggle in response. He lifted her up, putting her on his hip as they walked back into the kitchen. 

Bemusedly, he walked into the kitchen where Peter, barefoot, was on the ceiling, cleaning something that he’d undoubtedly caused 

Morgan’s jaw dropped

“He’s Spider-Man?????” She nearly shouted, and the poor teen hero nearly fell

“Uh, uhm, hi?” Peter looked to them “I uh… got overzealous with the blender when May wanted help with stuff. Pepper wanted me to clean” 

“That I did” She spoke, checking the oven

“You’re Spiderman!!” Morgan repeated 

“Uh, yeah” Peter responded. 

Morgan turned to Tony “You didn’t tell me he was Spiderman!” 

“It didn’t matter, baby” 

“Wha’ a’course it matters!” She proclaimed “MY bruder is Spider-man!” 

That proclamation actually did cause Peter to fall off the ceiling with a “thud"

Pepper startled “Peter??” 

“Fine! I’m fine! It’s fine!” The boy pushed himself back up on his feet. “Totally fine!” 

Morgan giggled “Tha’s so cool” 

“Oh, uh, thanks” Peter smiled back at her. She reached out to Peter, making little grabby hands.

The boy didn’t understand what she was doing at first, but as Tony started holding her out, he connected the dots and reached out, taking hold of Morgan, who clung to him. 

“I like y’r sweater” She commented, poking at one of the lights on the gaudy article of clothing. 

“Oh, thanks, my uh, girlfriend got it for me” 

His _ What-_

“Wait wait wait wait wait-” Tony attempted to butt in, but Morgan spoke again 

“Is she pretty?” 

Peter chuckled “Uh yeah, she really is. Best girl I know” 

“Can I be the sec’n’d?” She asked, the tilt in her head clearly calculated. 

“Hmmmm, I’ll have to ask her” he responded almost naturally, his smile warm. 

Tony watched the two of them bounce off each other effortlessly, Peter holding Morgan effortlessly as he uses his other hand to grab at a towel, making for the table top mess he still needed to clean up. 

It was miraculous, as if she’d never been reticent of him at all. 

The man felt like he was going to cry. His kids, god, his kids were together and getting along and it was Christmas and he honestly did not think he would ever see this in the five years since Thanos’s snap. 

But it was all here. And they were all _here_. 

His smile wasn’t going anywhere for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
